This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Glutamate and glutamine are two major metabolites in human brain. Accurate quantification of both glutamate and glutamine is essential for understanding brain metabolism and has the potential to reveal mechanisms of various neuronal diseases. Unfortunately, quantification of both glutamate and glutamine using NMR is difficult as their spectra are entirely composed of coupled resonances and overlap with each other. Recently, CT-PRESS with optimized timing has been used to detect glutamate with a collapsed single peak. However, glutamine resonance was not resolved using this technique due to overlap with both glutamate and NAA. In this work, a method that achieves quantification of both glutamate and glutamine was proposed and applied to in-vivo CT-PRESS spectra.